Potential
by rukkusmaker
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected email on his phone. Will a picture from the past destroy the Winchesters' futures? How will the boys cope with a secret that Bobby has been hiding from them for years?
1. Chapter 1

Sam awakes to the sound of rain on the roof of the Impala. He has a stiff neck from sleeping in a weird position in car and blinks his eyes against the now bright light. It takes his eyes a while to adjust, but eventually they do. With a look outside, Sam watches the water flow down the street. He looks over and sees Dean sleeping like a dead man with his face pressed against the glass. Sam chuckled slightly while he stretched his neck from one side to the other. He stretched and with his hand, he purposely pushes his brother's face against the glass, startling him awake.  
"Dude, not cool." Dean exclaimed groggily. He glared at Sam through bleary eyes making Sam laugh at him. Sam then pointed to Dean's face. It was pressed flat from laying against the glass so long. Dean yanked the rear view mirror towards him and began to vigorously rub the left side of his face. Sam continued to laugh as Dean started up the car. After driving a few miles Dean felt his stomach begin to rumble. He tried to ignore it seeing as they were practically in the middle of nowhere when he heard Sam sigh.  
"What's up Sammy?" Dean looked over at his brother after going around a curve. Sam gave Dean an innocent, lost look.  
"What? Nothing." Dean began to speak again when ACDC began playing on the radio. Deciding that Sam was fine, Dean cranked the music up and began to sing along to Back In Black when the Impala began to thump and the ride became bumpy. He noticed that the front began to sink lower to the front right side and cursed as he hit the steering wheel.  
"Sonuvabitch!" Dean pulled over to the side of the road and put on the Impala's emergency lights before jumping out of the car. He cursed again as Sam got out and watched Dean walk to the front of the car. Dean then proceeded to put his hands behind his head and walked away from the car taking deep breaths. Sam then opened the trunk of the car and began to put their guns and knives and other weapons they use for hunting toward the sides of the Impala when Dean came back over to him. Sam heard a rumble in the distance and lightning streaked across the sky. Suddenly, rain was falling on them as Dean grew angrier.  
"Seriously, Baby!?" He yelled at the car as if it understood him. Sam held back his smile as he yanked the jack from the car and pulled out the spare doughnut tire. Dean took both from Sam and told him to put the guns and knives back to how they were. Dean was not organized anywhere but the trunk of his car. If one this was out of place, Sam would not hear the end of it for miles. Sam was careful as he gingerly put the guns and knives in place when the Impala was being cranked up. Sam had just put the last gun in place when the Impala suddenly fell making Sam jump back.  
"Sonuvabitch!" Dean cursed again. Sam poked his head around the trunk of the Impala and saw Dean holding up the broken jack. Thunder shook the sky as it began to rain harder. Sam's shoulder length brown hair began to stick to his face the wetter it got. Sam held his hands up and shrugged his shoulders at Dean.  
"What now?" He asked his brother who was now steaming. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead on the spot. Sam hastily retreated back to the trunk as headlights washed over him from behind. He quickly shut the trunk and turned to see a girl emerge from her car. She had long blonde hair with brown highlights that cascaded behind her as she walked. She was wearing black boots with heels making her about the same height as Dean. Dean got up from the crouch he was in and went up to the girl. Sam noticed her smile at Dean as if she had known him for years.  
"Hey, you guys need help?" Her voice sounded soft and sweet. Sam thought he had met her before, but it was clearly impossible since her plates read OREGON so it was obvious she had not run into them before. Although knowing their job, they just might have.  
"Uh I usually don't take help from pretty girls when I'm on the side of the road, but I'm sure I can make an exception for the weather we're having." Dean gave her the smile that Sam has seen him give so many other girls and rolled his eyes. The girl sent a bright smile at Dean and examined their situation. Lightning again streaked across the sky as if on cue from Dean.  
"I'm sure that line and smile gets you all the girls." She said before sauntering back to her car. Dean sent a shocked look toward Sam who was quietly snickering.  
"Shaddap!" Dean exclaimed before she came back with her own jack. They were all dripping wet by the time Dean had finished changing the tire and Sam realized they never asked her name. She was walking back to her car when Sam quickly caught up to her.  
"I do not believe I ever caught your name?" The girl hesitated for a moment. Then she grabbed the door of her car and sent a smile up to Sam.  
"You can call me CC." Sam squeezed her hand and smiled at her shyness.  
"What can we do to repay you, CC?" She winked at him and jumped into her car.  
"How about next time, you bring me a towel." They shared a laugh as Dean walked over to say goodbye. Soon enough, Sam and Dean were on the road again.  
"I'm hungry, are you hungry?" Dean asked his little brother as they drove along the long stretch of highway. Sam nodded and looked out the window watching the rain hit the pavement. His head was still sore from what happened almost four months ago. Crowley had taken him and gave him a concussion, pretty much sending him into a coma. Dean was not sure whether Sam would wake up or not. Then there was something with a girl that they had met, Amy. Something happened making her run away. Dean and Sam have been looking for her after she warned them against Crowley, but they haven't been able to find her. Dean pulled into a small restaurant and he and Sam got a booth. The waitress took their order while Sam checked his phone. Dean saw his brother's brows knit together as a confused look spread across his face.  
"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked, growing slightly antsy. Sam looked up and pressed a button on his phone.  
"It's nothing. Just some stupid spam in my email." Dean didn't look too convinced, but before he could press Sam anymore, the waitress came back with coffee. Both boys thanked her and she was on her way to help other customers. Dean watched Sam as he fidgeted with his phone.  
"Dean?" Dean gave Sam a questioning look, pressing him to continue talking.  
"What ever happened to my birth certificate?" This question caught Dean off-guard. He stumbled on his words.  
"I-I uh... I don't know. Why?" Sam kept his focus on his phone and began to scroll down. Dean thought Sam was going to say something else, but their food came just then. Dean dug right in, realizing just how hungry he actually was. Sam finally put away his phone and picked at his short stack of pancakes.  
"Sam, what's eating at you?" Dean asked when they got back into the Impala. Sam reached into the back seat and pulled out their father's journal. He opened it and looked through it, stopping at a place where a few pages were ripped out. Dean watched him through the corner of his eye, unsure of what was going through his little brother's head.  
When the boys got to where they called home, a bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, Sam began to do a lot of research. Every time Dean asked Sam what he was looking up, Sam would reply with a slight grunt.  
"C'mon Sammy, it's been two days since you have eaten. The internet will still be there when you finish." Dean pressed his brother. Sam stopped tying furiously and stared at the screen, as if he was frozen. Dean's curiosity got the better of him and he went around the table to see what had made Sam stop so suddenly. There on the screen of Sam's laptop was something Dean never remembered or thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I did not expect that many followers that fast! I really feel happy that you guys are interested in this. Thanks for bearing with me. I may take a while to upload/write more chapters because of school, but I will do my best to make your wait as painless as possible. Thank you guys :)**

_Crystal Shay Winchester born to John & Mary Winchester on May 2, 1983. Born just after twin brother Samuel Winchester._

Dean's eyes widened in shock. Below the words was a picture of their mother holding two babies in her arms while John looked over proudly with a four-year-old Dean on his back.

"This is crazy. Sam, that can't be true." It was from a newspaper from before the internet took the place of sharing news. There was no way of contacting the newspaper to find out who took the picture. Sam groaned in frustration, unsure of what to believe. He and Dean had a sister? A twin to him? What ever happened to her? Why had he never heard about her? Dean ended up pushing Sam from the laptop and got onto it himself. He did some more digging of his own and could find no record of a Crystal Winchester being dead. That was a good thing. A call to Bobby might help.

"Boy! This had better be important!" Dean heard the voice of a gruffy man that had just been awoken. He didn't realize what time it was until he looked at the clock on the corner of the laptop. It read 3am.

"Hey Bobby. Sorry to wake you, didn't realize what time it was." Dean chuckled uneasily, unsure of whether he wanted the truth or not.

"Well you got me up now. What's going on?" Dean was now wondering if he should ask Bobby or not.

"Bobby… uh do you know if I… If Sam and I… uhh..." Bobby blew out a breath of impatience.

"Spit it out, boy!" He commanded. Dean ran his hand across his face.

"Do we have a sister?" Dean spit out, immediately wanting to grab the words that seemed to hang in the air. Bobby didn't answer for what seemed like an eternity.

"Bobby?"

"I'm here. Why do you ask, boy?" Dean's heart began to beat faster. It must be true. They might actually have a long lost sister! Sam watched his brother with wide eyes, unsure of how to take this situation. Sam's leg began to shake, something Dean realized long ago that meant he was growing impatient. That was something rare about Sam, he hardly ever grew impatient!

"We uh…" Sam yanked the phone from Dean's hand.

"Bobby, we found a picture of mom holding two babies while dad is holding Dean on his back. And yes, I am sure that it is them. What do you know?" There was some shuffling noise on the other side of the phone and Sam looked at Dean.

"Bobby? What is going on?" A sound was heard on the phone, as if it had been dropped. Nothing happened for a few seconds. When Sam looked at his phone, it was blinking telling him the call had ended. The boys each shared a startled look and both hurried to the Impala.

Mary Winchester loved her kids so much. She never wanted them to have the life she had. She never wanted them to become Hunters. Who would the boys be today if their mother never had died the night Sam turned six months old? Her death really got to John. It might not have been a perfect marriage, but then is there such a thing? John never realized what his obsession with finding the thing that killed the love of his life did to his sons. He knew Mary would have hated what they became, but it was a job that someone needed to do. Mary might hate to know that her sons became the very thing she wished they wouldn't, but she would hate it even more to know that it was the love of her life that made them that way. When John realized what was out there in the real world, he had to make sure they were careful. He always wanted his kids safe. Sam and Dean needed each other. Dean loved Sam more than anyone else would or ever could. John knew that as he watched his own son raise his other for him. John always what was best for the boys, but he couldn't live with the fact that someone else's family could be ripped apart like theirs had. John knew his sons needed him alive, but sometimes on hunts, he wished that the thing would kill him. He couldn't bare the fact that his one true love was gone forever. That she was somewhere he could be as well. When the day came that Dean needed John most, he didn't hesitate. He sold his soul because he knew that Sam needed Dean as much as Dean needed Sam. John taught them well. They were the best Hunters, John made sure of that. When John met Bobby, he made sure that his family would be in safe hands. He knew that his babies would be alright as long as Bobby singer was there. Sure, they were a dysfunctional family. They might even be psychotic. But they always have had one another's backs and that is all that mattered. John took his secret to Bobby and made him swear not to let the boys know. As much as Bobby wish John didn't go to him, he did. He told Bobby:

"Someday, my kids won't have me anymore. I know we butt heads all the time, but I need you. We need you." Bobby knew that this was a secret he had to keep. All these years later, he never expected it to come up. He thought he covered John's tracks. That there was no way any one would ever know. He never knew that one picture could let John's secret out into the open. And even if it did, Bobby never expected the picture had still existed. He thought for sure that it had been burnt along with the house. When Dean called that morning, Bobby had her out of his mind. But the reminder of the girl he raised for John burned in his memories. He thought losing his wife was hard, but losing her seemed much, much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't have internet for 3 days, and then school... I have just been busy. but I hope ya'll enjoy Chapter 3. I wouldn't mind a review to let me know whether I should continue or not... but thanks for waiting!**

Dean yanked the wheel to the right onto the property of Bobby Singer. He slammed on the brakes and thrust his car in park. Sam was out of the car before it even stopped. Bobby was at the door, his face completely calm. Dean snatched the keys from the ignition as he jumped from the car. Bobby looked to be calm but when Dean saw his eyes, they were filled with fear. Bobby never seemed to ever be scared, but seeing this in his eyes made Dean's heart sink.

"Bobby." Sam's voice cracked with emotion. Dean felt his eyes burn. Seeing Bobby like this meant it was true; they had a sister.

"Come in boys. I have a lot to explain." For some reason, Dean felt anger at the pit of his stomach. He knew he should not be resenting Bobby for keeping this secret from them, but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I'll say." Dean grumbled as he brushed past the man that was like a father to him. Sam looked at his brother with shock in his eyes, but Dean ignored him. Dean angrily began to pace as Sam sat down. Bobby got them both a beer as he sighed deeply. Dean noticed that Bobby had blue bags under his eyes and that his place was messier than usual. Books were strewn all over the ground opened with crinkled pages. He sent a curious look towards Bobby whose head was in his hands. Dean's anger immediately subsided as he saw something slip through Bobby's fingers. Bobby never cried. Not when Sam went to Hell or when Dean went to Hell. Or when he lost the ability to walk. Not even when he had to kill his wife for the second time. Dean suddenly felt awful about how he was angry at Bobby. He looked at Sam who had concern written all over his face. Neither brother knew how to handle the situation. Dean looked back towards Bobby. His shoulders were bouncing up and down as he sobbed.

"Bobby, I-" Bobby looked up with tears falling from his eyes. His face was red from the effort of crying.

"Boy, you have nothing to apologize for. Sit down and I'll tell you everything that I know." Dean listened to the man who was now wiping the tears from his eyes. Sam had an interested look that reminded Dean of a distressed puppy. Both boys leaned forward on their knees as Bobby took a shaky breath.

"_Of course you boys were the apple of John's eye. But when he found out that Mary was pregnant with twins, he was overjoyed. After Sam was born, Mary began to have trouble with the second one. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck and it was turned the wrong way. After a series of attempts, the doctors finally were able to help Mary to give birth to the twin. Everyone had thought it was a boy, so I'm sure you can realize the shock when it came out to be a girl. Mary was happy that you both were healthy. After bringing both children home from the hospital, Mary and John had begun to fight. It wasn't a perfect marriage until after she was…. Gone. Well anyway, with the lack of sleep and the constant fighting, John took off for a few days. Well, little Dean kept asking where his daddy was. Mary didn't know. After about a week, John came back and apologized. They tried to stop fighting for the sake of you kids. After a month, Crystal began to have troubles. John rushed her to the hospital while Mary stayed home with you boys. After being told that Crystal had to stay the night, John came home. He kissed Sam goodnight and put Dean to bed before heading downstairs to watch television. Mary heard Sam cry and went to check on him when she saw John in the nursery. She thought he was taking care of it when she heard the TV downstairs. You boys know what happened next."_ Bobby paused. He looked up at the Winchesters. Both pairs of eyes were opened wide.

"The fire. When mom died?" Dean's voice cracked as a lump formed in his throat. Bobby nodded and looked down at the beer in his hands. He took a deep breath and continued.

"_John got Sam and gave him to you, and made you run outside. He tried to save Mary, but it was too late. He ran outside to save you boys which he did. The next few days were rough with the loss of his wife, and his daughter in the hospital, not to mention that you guys were homeless. John grew obsessive, knowing that it wasn't a regular old house fire. Well, you both know he found out about the supernatural and the real world. We met while he was looking for information on what happened. Sam and Crystal followed Dean everywhere. Well, uh your daddy was scared of somethin' happenin' to you boys and he- well, I began to look after you guys. After a few years, your daddy and began to fight over you boys. I told him that you need to be kids and throw a ball around once in a while. He got mad at me for not teaching you how to hunt and treatin' you like normal children. We got into an argument, but he said that you boys needed to learn how to be Hunters, like him. He said I could have her. He left his daughter with me and took you boys with him. After a couple months we made up, but he didn't want his daughter to grow up like you boys. I told him I would raise her as my own and I did. After a couple years, he dumped you boys on me. I guess you forgot about having a sister. I never reminded you. I taught her about the real world and how to hunt for emergencies only. She was a natural. I told you boys that she was a friend of mine's daughter; it wasn't a lie. When you boys would be with me, she was with you guys as well. I'm sure you remember her."_ Dean was shocked. He thought back to all those years ago. That girl…. She was his sister. He looked at Sam who had his head in his hands.

"Bobby… What happened to her?" Sam asked as he looked up.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam listened intently as Bobby explained. He kept putting in unimportant details. Finally when he stopped talking, Sam grew impatient. He needed to know that his twin sister was okay, was still alive.

"Bobby… What happened to her?" Bobby's face pained more than Sam thought possible. He looked to Dean who was holding back tears. To everyone else, he looked perfectly alright but Sam knew his brother well enough to know when he was fighting his emotions. Bobby wouldn't meet Sam's eyes. Sam felt his heart begin to beat faster in his chest.

"Bobby?" He felt anxious and needed an answer immediately. He got to his feet, making Dean look over at him. As soon as Sam stood up, the room began to spin. His eyes blurred and he felt as if he was going to fall. Right away he felt two bodies on each side of him and helped him to sit. He pushed them away.

"I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell." Sam blinked hard, trying to clear his vision. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Ever since the incident with Crowley, Sam has been getting dizzy spells. It just never was this bad. Sam looked at Bobby.

"So?" Bobby sighed at Sam's questioning face.

"I honestly do not know." Bobby looked guilty. He shook his head. "She snuck out. I told her she couldn't go on a hunt and she snuck out to do so." Bobby's voice shook.

"She never came back…" Bobby wouldn't look either boy in the eye. Sam felt his heart break. He just found out he had a sister, a _twin_ sister and found out in the same day that she was no longer alive. As far as anyone knows. Dean hit the table with a raging fury, making everyone jump. He quickly wiped his eyes before storming out of the room. Sam watched him go as tears fell from his eyes. Bobby drank the rest of his beer before pouring himself some liquor. He poured Sam some as well when headlights washed over them through the window. Bobby looked at Sam who was staring at Bobby. Both jumped to their feet and grabbed a shotgun out of the gun cabinet Bobby keeps around the corner. Sam pushed himself against the wall and waited for Bobby to open the door. When he did, there was nobody there.

"Sam." Bobby called, looking dumbfounded. Sam looked out the door to see the Impala's taillights disappearing. Sam rolled his eyes when he heard a thump upstairs. Bobby tensed up and quietly shut the door. Sam was on his way up the stairs when the phone rang, making both guys jump. Bobby decided to get it to throw whoever was inside off-guard. He motioned to Sam to go up the stairs while he answered the call. Sam tiptoed up the stairs making sure to avoid all of the little creaks he knew were there. Once at the top, he pressed himself against the wall, gun loaded and ready when something in the shadows moved into the room. Sam aimed his gun as he hurried into the room just in time to see someone jump out of the window. He rushed to the window only to see nothing. Sam raced downstairs and threw open the door, Bobby on his heels. There was nobody around. Sam cursed himself for not catching whoever was there. He and Bobby made rounds and shut and locked all windows and doors, meanwhile pouring a thick line of salt at each crack. Sam heard the Impala right when the headlights turned off. He angrily opened the door to see Dean go to the passenger door and open it. Rain began to pour for the second time that day. Sam didn't realize until the clock next to him rang, but it was almost 1 in the morning. He remembered calling Bobby first thing the previous morning and didn't realize how tired he was. He had not slept in a while. Sam pushed that thought out of his head while he watched Dean help the other person get out of the Impala. Sam realized that it was a female and he rolled his eyes. Why would Dean bring some girl to Bobby's? Sam's heart fluttered for a moment before he jumped. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's he got now?" Bobby asked, squinting to see who Dean was bring up to them. Sam saw that Dean was practically carrying her as she leaned on him for support.

"Sam, help me." Dean called to his brother who immediately rushed down to help. He saw that the girl was holding a rag against her stomach that was dripping with blood. Sam gingerly helped Dean to get her onto the couch so they could patch her up. When Dean pushed the hair from her face, Sam recognized the girl. It was CC.

Dean was filled with rage. He just found out that his sister he never even knew about had not been seen or heard. He had to get out of the house. Dean decided to go out for a ride in his Impala while blaring ACDC. That usually calmed him down. While he was speeding down the road, he saw a bundle of clothes laying in the middle of the road. Dean pressed the accelerator to run over them when he spotted blonde hair. Dean slammed on the breaks and swerved to the right. All he heard right then were the screaming tires until he finally stopped. Dean ran toward the bundle and he saw a girl laying there, bloodied from something. She was unconscious and badly hurt. The hospital was close, but Bobby's was closer. Leaning down, Dean carefully put his arms under the girl. Just as he was about to lift her, she punched him in the nose.

"Ow, hey! Sonuvabitch!" Dean cursed, jumping back from her. Dean looked back to the girl whose blue eyes were wide in terror. Dean crouched down a ways away from her so he didn't get hurt.

"Hey, I know you!" Dean said, daring to edge closer.

"N-no you d-d-don't." The girl choked and wheezed. Dean moved right next to her, ignoring the pain in his nose.

"You're CC. You helped me with my flat tired just the other day." She looked at him.

"Okay, pay me that favor back then!" She commanded before clutching her stomach. Dean picked her up, this time she let him. Dean put her in the passenger seat of the Impala and grabbed the closet cloth and pressed it against CC's stomach.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked curiously as he made a U-turn. CC moaned against the pain of the car moving.

"You wunnit buhleeve me is I told juh." CC began to slur her words. Dean maneuvered the curves carefully as he made his way back to Bobby's. Dean smiled despite the situation. This girl would never believe his life.

"Try me sweetheart." Dean was curious as to what happened. He figured she was robbed or mugged or something.

"Domun." She was beginning to pass out. The cloth that Dean had found was already soaking up with blood.

"Wait, demon?" Dean looked at the girl who was close to passing out. She grunted to him. Dean pulled onto Bobby's property. Sam and Bobby were at the door staring at him. Dean hurried to the other side of his car and grabs the girl who was now barely conscious. He looked to Sam who was staring at him looking like a lost puppy.

"Sam, help me." Sam came to his side immediately and helped him to put CC on the couch. Dean felt bad for the girl and brushed her hair from her face. He looked up and saw that Sam recognized her. Dean patted Sam on the back while Bobby stood at the door. He looked at the girl.

"Who…. Who is she?" Bobby asked, his voice pitched up a bit.

"Just a girl that helped us earlier in the week." Dean said, not noticing the voice pitch. Bobby walked up to her and took a deep breath. Dean noticed.

"Bobby, you okay?" He nodded.

"Looks like demons got to her." Bobby immediately got to work on fixing the girl up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update that often... I just had a birthday and so things were slightly hectic. Plus I had to write an essay for school so I have been slightly busy. I hope ya'll like this chapter! I love reviews, so don't be shy!**

Bobby sent Sam and Dean into another room while he fixed the girl up.

"Dude, what happened?" Sam asked his older brother, even more intrigued than before. Dean shrugged and sat on a chair while he placed his feet up on the table. Sam kept pressing her.

"C'mon Dean… You didn't do that, did you?" Sam's heart skipped a beat as he saw the look of pure shock on his brother's face. Dean put his feet on the ground and leaned forward.

"I would never, I repeat NEVER hurt a girl unless she was possessed… and she wasn't. I honestly do not know what happened to her, Sam." There was a biting chill to his voice that made Sam shiver. He decided he would let Dean cool down before trying to talk to him again and went to the other side of the room where he picked up his laptop. He remembered that there was a website where you could upload a picture of a baby and see what it will look like when it's older and decided he would give it a shot. He first uploaded a picture of himself as a newborn to see if it actually worked. He looked up at Dean who was drinking whiskey out of the bottle with his feet once again propped up. Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at the computer screen. It was still loading, so he went to do research. Sam lost track of how long he was looking at legends of monsters and was startled when Dean hit his foot. Sam looked up from his laptop to see Dean sway in front of him.

"Bobby says we can go now." Sam nodded and went back to the picture, remembering what he was originally doing.

"Yeah, okay. I'll uh... Be down in a minute." Sam focused on the computer again while Dean left the room. When he saw the picture, he was slightly impressed. The animated aged picture looked slightly like him, but it was not that good. His eyes were too close together and his chin seemed too pointy. Sam shrugged before deciding to upload the picture of the long lost sister they never knew they had and went downstairs to see how CC was. When he got down the stairs, Bobby was sitting on the couch with a rag on his head while CC was standing near the kitchen and staring at Dean with bright blue eyes. She looked like a startled animal that was on alert for an attack. Dean was standing a few feet away from her with his hands up like he was surrendering.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, slowing his walk. Bobby waved his hand while Dean began to talk, keeping his body facing CC. She looked at Sam with fear in her eyes as she backed against the counter. She reminded Sam of a scared cat that was bristling up to make itself look bigger.

"She is just scared boys. Give her time to relax." Bobby sounded like he had been drinking, but Sam knew he most likely was.

"Dean, sit down. She probably thinks that we're demons." The girl looked around the room after Dean cautiously walked backwards and sat on the couch next to Bobby. Sam kept his hands up as he walked closer to her.

"CC, you remember me right? You helped my brother and me on the side of the road." She looked at Sam while her eyes widened even more. She took a deep breath and seemed to relax, seeming to bristle down. She sat at the table while looking around the house with a knowing look. Sam narrowed his eyes at the girl, unsure of why she seemed so familiar.

"So, CC…. What happened?" Sam pressed gently, not wanting to frighten her anymore. She tore her eyes from the fireplace to look Sam in the eye. He took a deep breath, her bright eyes catching him off-guard.

"Well, my car broke down and I was attacked by a bunch of demons. I fought them off, but as you know I got pretty wounded. I do not know how long I was walking, but I do know where I was headed." She paused and looked at Bobby who was now looking at her with interest.

"I knew that uh... He… Lived here." She motioned toward Bobby, but avoided making eye contact with him.

Sam looked back at Bobby and shared a lost look with Dean.

"You know Bobby?" Sam asked CC, turning back to her. She nodded.

"Yeah. All Hunters know who Bobby is." She smiled shyly. Sam heard Dean walk up behind him and looked over as he pulled out the chair next to him.

"Where were you previously headed?" Dean asked her, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. She shrugged and looked down at her hands. Sam noticed that her face was bright pink and she looked as if she were close to tears. He watched as she took a deep breath, her shoulders going up and down. She got to her feet and walked over to Bobby. He looked up at her while Sam and Dean got up. Just as they were expecting her to say something, she fainted. Sam rushed over to help Bobby pick her up. Bobby instructed that they take her into the spare bedroom where Sam and Dean had just come from. Sam laid her on the bed just opposite of his laptop while Dean and Bobby followed. He had just set her down when he heard Dean.

"What is that?" Dean asked, staring at Sam's laptop. Bobby looked over and gasped. Sam stared in shock at what was on the screen.

CC woke up and walked around the house to the living room. She heard Sam and Bobby whispering with each other as though they were in an argument.

"How could you not have told us, Bobby?" Sam looked extremely pissed as he towered over the old man.

"Don't get mad at me, boy. I promised John-"

"Hey guys…" CC decided this was something she did not need to here. Plus, she tripped and thought that they would have noticed she was there anyway. Sam looked up with a pained look in his eyes. He smiled at her and offered her to sit down. She happily accepted as she felt like her head was going to explode. CC stared at Bobby, wondering with curiosity….. She felt a lump form in her throat. She was holding back the burning tears as she felt her face turning red. Suddenly, one small tear leaked out onto her cheek, burning with emotions. She quickly wiped it away before either of the guys saw.

"CC, uh… can I get you something to eat? Drink?" Sam offered. CC nodded her head as she looked at Bobby who avoided even looking in her direction. She wondered if he knew….

"Where is the other guy?" CC asked, looking around the room. Sam handed her a water and a sandwich while he saw next to her.

"He went to get groceries. Uhh CC, is that your real name?" Her heart began to beat a million miles an hour. Maybe they knew. They had to know. Why would he ask her a question like that if he didn't?

"Umm, actually no. but I don't go by my real name… I especially don't tell it to strangers." It looked as though what she said disappointed the guy next to her. She could swear that she has met him before, but didn't understand where. She remembered feeling like this when it was pouring rain. It was obvious that he and his… brother? Were attractive, but she felt no attraction to either of them.

"Sam, come help." She heard the other guy whose name escaped her right then call from outside. Sam patted her knee before getting up and walked to the door. Before going out, he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're safe." And sent a smile her way that made her heart swell up with happiness. She looked over at Bobby who was now looking at her with such a pained expression that she felt as though someone had squeezed her heart dry. Her lungs felt as though she was trying to blow up a balloon but it wouldn't blow up. She felt the tears burn in the back of her eyes as they began to well up. They stared at one another until Bobby broke eye contact. He sighed and put his face in his hands. CC got up and walked over to him. She reached out to pat his back, but decided against it.

"Bobby… I-" She was cut off as Sam and Dean walked into the house carrying big brown sacks of groceries. She waited until they left again, but they never did. Instead, she was taken by surprise from the shorter brother that she hear Sam call Dean.

"We know who you are." He said, sitting across from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sat across from CC. He stared at her, not able to get the image from his mind. On his little brother's computer screen was a generated picture of CC. It didn't look exactly like her, but there was no denying the fact that it was her. Bobby almost passed out from the news, shocked about the news. Sam and Dean never knew they had a sister until a few days ago and then they were told she was no longer alive. And now they were here, sitting next to her. Dean felt like he needed to cut to the chase.

"We know who you are." Her eyes grew wide and she grew scared. Dean could sense her alarm. But as immediately as her emotions came, they were gone. She sat up straight and her face was blank.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was level and she looked calm, but Dean could see the sense of alarm in her. He knew this look with Sam. Bobby spoke up then.

"Babydoll, they know. Drop the act." Dean sent a look towards Bobby. He had never heard Bobby talk that gingerly to anyone. Dean saw Sam walk up and pull up a chair next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"CC, what is your real name?" Sam's voice wavered slightly. She looked at Bobby who was staring with her. Dean saw the disappointment in his eyes. Why was he disappointed?

"Uncle Bobby." Tears fell down her face as she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck. Sam patted Dean's shoulder and gave him the "let's leave them be" face. Dean quietly got to his feet and followed Sam out of the room. They went outside where Dean leaned against the Impala. Sam stood back and crossed his arms. Dean ran his hand across his face. Sam let out a heavy sigh. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when something crashed behind them. Sam and Dean immediately got ready to fight. They both saw a large shadow spill out from behind a stack of cars and Dean pulled out his pistol. Sam grabbed his demon knife and both brother began to stalk whatever was hiding behind the stack of cars. All of a sudden, they both heard a whip of wind along with a thud and both turned around.

"Hello." It was Castiel, their anti-conversable angel. Dean put his gun away as he walked up to his buddy. Sam gave a defeated look toward the cars before putting away the demon blade.

"What are you doing here, Cas?" Dean asked, using the nickname for the angel.

"I came to tell you-" He was cut off by Bobby.

"Boys, come back in. There is something we need to talk about." Dean guessed he didn't realize Cas was there. They all walked in, CC cringing at the sight of the angel. She looked toward Bobby with fear in her eyes and gripped him.

"Have you never come in contact with an angel before?" Dean asked her, amused that she finds Cas threatening. She relaxed slightly but did not loosen her hold on Bobby. Cas looks at the boys.

"Who is this?" He asked them, curiosity in his voice. Sam look at Cas like a lost puppy dog.

"I thought you knew everything Cas?" Sam questioned the angel, sending a curious look toward him. Cas ignored Sam and studied the girl whose eyes were now narrowed. She had quickly calmed down and was giving Castiel a stink eye when he looked at the Winchesters.

"She is your sister." He said. Dean rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious." Cas looked at Dean with confusion on his face.

"I am Castiel." Dean shook his head and ignored the comment Cas made.

"What the hell are you talking about?" CC jumped up and put her hands on her hips. Cas turned and smiled at both Winchester boys in return.

"She does not know." His smiled faded. "Did I, as you say, 'kill it'?" Dean stared hard at CC who was now looking from one Winchester to the other and finally stopped her eyes on Bobby. He looked away from her and she dropped her guard. Cas walked up to her and was about to say something when he disappeared in thin air. CC jumped back in shock.

"What happened?" She asked, look at Dean.

"Why are you looking at me?" Dean asked her. She shrugged.

"I dunno… it just seems like you and him have like a stronger bond or something." Sam snickered at this comment when there was a knock at the door. Suddenly the lights began to flicker. Cas appeared again right behind CC with blood seeping through a few cuts on his face. He was grimacing in pain and clutching a wound on his right side. Dean immediately rushed to his friend to help him from falling over. CC walked over to his other before Sam had a chance.

"Don't open the door." Cas choked out. "Come with me." His a flash, Dean and CC were standing in a hotel. Just as they realized they weren't at Bobby's Cas was gone again. CC looked at Dean with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we will be fine." Dean assured her.

"It's not us I'm worried about!" She began to pace after Cas didn't show up for five minutes. Dean was worried as well, but sat on the bed. He had to remain strong for his younger sibling. CC looked at Dean.

"Sweetheart, you might as well sit down, they won't-" a whip of wind and a thud interrupted him as Cas showed up with Bobby and Sam. They were all slightly beaten, Cas the worst.

"I need to-" Cas fell right then. If it wasn't for Sam and Bobby, he would be on his face. Bobby looked pretty worn as he and Sam laid Castiel on a bed. Dean was on his feet next to Bobby when he began to sway on his feet. Dean helped him to the other bed. Just as he laid down, his eyes closed and he was passed out. CC stared at the brothers-well, her brothers as she now realized.

"So… you're my brothers?" She asked. Dean nodded and offered her to sit down. She reluctantly sat as the others did the same.

"You're name is Crystal Shay Winchester right?" Sam asked her, making sure. Dean noticed her slight hesitation. She nodded.

"Great. That's Dean…. I'm Sam… Do you have any questions?" He asked her. Dean had the feeling that this was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, we're twins?" Crystal asked, rubbing her temples. Her head had begun to throb the minute she found out she had two brothers. She remembered these boys, but not completely. She had remembered that every once in a while, a guy she called Uncle John would drop off his two sons every once in a while. When he could, he would sneak her out in the middle of the night and take her to see fireworks or go to a movie… She had found out about the real world when she was 15 and a freshman in high school. There was a lot of deaths at her high school and John had come to investigate. She walked into his hotel room after overhearing him tell Bobby where he was staying while dropping off his sons. She snuck out and followed him from his hotel room when she was hit in the head by a werewolf. She had woken up just as the creature had turned. His eyes grew animal-like and his nails grew into claws. She remembered backing quickly against the tree when he attacked her. He had ripped her favorite ACDC shirt, angering her so much that she kicked him in the face. John showed up then and shot the thing, saving Crystal. John then took her back to the hotel and explained everything to her. After that, he had begun to visit more often. He told Bobby that he wanted her trained for emergencies. When she was 18, he took her on her first hunt. They were hunting a Wendigo in Alabama. Crystal remembered when she came back, the older of the two sons would not talk to her. The younger explained that he was jealous that she got to spend time with their father even though she wasn't even his kid. Little did they know…

"Crystal?" Sam brought Crystal back to the present. She took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times, barely realizing that there were tears in her eyes.

"Yeah? Sorry, this is a lot to take in." Dean snorted from across the room.

"You're telling us." He was leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up on the table. He had a whiskey bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. Bobby was laying in his chair, head back and snoring. She smiled softly at the old sight. John might have tried to be a good father, but Bobby was there when nobody else was and she would never forget that. Sam sighed heavily. Crystal noticed that his eyelids were heavy and he kept stifling yawns. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, head on up to bed. You have had a long day." Sam eyed her warily.

"You sure? If you still have more questions-"

"You can answer them tomorrow." She interrupted. Crystal smiled at her brother. He pulled her into a hug before turning to Dean.

"Hey, don't stay up too late." Then he headed to the guest bedroom. Crystal pulled a chair up next to Dean and grabbed the whiskey bottle from his hands. He began to protest, but decided against it when Crystal narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, I've got a question for you." He said after watching her take a big shot. Crystal grimaced before answering.

"Shoot." Dean hesitated slightly.

"Why did you leave and never come back? Do you understand how much that hurt Bobby?" Crystal felt her heart sink in her chest. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory. Looking Dean straight in the eye she sighed.

"Well-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Dean had been curious this whole time why she left Bobby. He wasn't really as mad that Bobby never told them as much as the fact that she hurt him. When Sam left, Dean decided that would be the perfect time to ask her. He was interested in the fact that she was brave enough to take the bottle of alcohol from his hands, but then again she barely knew him. Dean finally couldn't stand it any longer. He watched her take a little more than he thought she could handle.

"Hey, I've got a question for you." He held back a smile as she grimaced against the warm liquor going down her throat.

"Shoot." He hesitated for a minute, unsure if he should ask or not. He hoped she wouldn't get offended, but he had to know.

"Why did you leave and never come back? Do you understand how much that hurt Bobby?" The look on her face told Dean that she probably wasn't too comfortable in telling that. She looked like a puppy that just got yelled at. He knew he was in trouble if her puppy eyes could make him feel worse than Sam's.

"Well-" She started, only to get interrupted by a knock at the door. Dean looked at the clock that read 1:02am. Who could be knocking at Bobby's door this early in the morning? Dean looked at Crystal and she pulled out her .45 caliber pistol. Dean is shocked at how much it looks like his except where his is ivory, hers is stainless steel. He motioned for her to stand behind the door and prepared to open the door when it flew against him. Dean landed hard against the opposite wall with the door in splinters all over him. He groaned in pain as he rolled to one side just in time to see two people walk in. Crystal shot both of them in the head making them turn towards her. Dean saw her eyes grow wide before they threw her into the kitchen with an unseen force. The taller of the two was thin and had long golden blonde hair. Her eyes seemed to glow a golden brown as they searched the place. The other was a stout man with beady little eyes. He had a close trimmed dark brown beard and longer hair.

"Sheiramoth. Raitaro." Dean looked up to see Cas standing unsteadily.

"Castiel." The female nodded toward him while the male began to walk into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned the intruders as he leaned against the wall. Dean got up only to be pushed on the floor again by the female.

"Freaking angels man." He muttered as he rolled his eyes. The man grabbed Crystal and yanked her to her feet. Castiel went to help her, but stopped when the female held up her hand.

"Castiel, we do not understand why you care for these pathetic creatures nor do we intend to try. I suggest you stay out of our way or you will soon perish." Dean shivered at the sound of the male talking and again tried to get to his feet. This time, he was able to and stood next to Cas or seemed to be getting better by the second. He no longer was the pale color he was when he walked into the room and was standing without the help of the wall.

"Raitaro, what is it you need the girl for?" Cas asked, his voice slightly betraying him. He may look better, but he did not sound better.

"It is none of your concern, Castiel." The female answered. Cas turned to her with his eyes narrowed.

"I was not speaking to you, Sheiramoth." His voice was chilled and Dean thought he had never heard Cas sound like that before. From out of nowhere, an angel blade appeared in Raitaro's hand and he got into a stance that was ready for battle. Sheiramoth grabbed Crystal who was trying to sneak away. Just as she wrapped her hand around Crystal's arm, a bright light filled the room. Dean immediately covered his eyes and shouted for Crystal to do the same. When the room was back to normal, Dean looked up and saw Bobby swaying in the doorway with his hand in a blood sigil that sends angels away.

"You showed up just in time." Dean commented hurrying over to the old man before he could collapse.

"Dean?" Crystal's voice shook as she spoke. Dean grunted at her, indicating that he was listening. When she didn't answer, he turned and looked at her. She was on the ground staring at the blade protruding from her side, blood dripping onto the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**This all was written in a few hours. I apologize in advance for the mistakes, I had a kitten that would not stop attacking my fingers as I typed and kept walking across the keyboard. I guess he is appropriately named Balthazar ;) Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Note: made some fixtures in this. like I said, there were mistakes. I don't write these stories all on one day so I sometimes forget what I wrote. **

Sam rolled over in his bed. He squinted in the dark trying to determine where he was. He sat up slightly and thought back to what had happened. With a sigh, he remembered about his sister, Crystal and looked over to the digital clock that was next to the bed. It was 5 in the morning and Sam laid back down, wanting to sleep more. Just as he was about to fall back into a deep slumber, he thought he heard Castiel move. Sitting up, Sam looked over to the bed in which the angel was asleep. There was a still lump under covers, so Sam figured that Cas was still passed out. Deciding that he could no longer sleep, Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed. He patted slowly into the bathroom where he splashed cold water on his face when he heard a loud crash downstairs. His heart leapt into his throat as he yanked the bathroom door open. He jumped down the stairs two at a time just in time to see Castiel talking to two other angels. Quickly cutting his forearms, Sam drew an angel banishing sigil with the blood seeping from the deeps cuts he made. Just as he finished, he saw the female angel poised ready to send the long, slender angel blade into Crystal. Bobby was standing at the doorway with blood dripping from his hands. Sam hurried to the old man's side just as Bobby placed his hand in the middle of the blood sigil that banishes angels. Dean looked up at them, but he only saw Bobby.

"You showed up just in time." Dean said, hurrying to the old man's side. He and Sam got Bobby to the couch before Dean hurried back to Crystal. Sam hastily ran to his siblings sides as Dean pulled Crystal close to him after making sure that Bobby was alright. Crystal was doubled over in a pool of her own blood as Dean gently pulled her onto his lap. Sam could see the shock forming on his brother's face and the new found protection that Dean had for this girl.

"Crystal, everything is going to be alright. I promise." Dean whispered into her hair. Sam bent over and gently took the aching girl from his brother. Dean looked up at Sam with a strong determination.

"Get her in the Impala." He said as he began walking to the other room. Before Sam exited, Dean turned back, "But wait until I get some towels before you put her on the seats." Sam rolled his eyes as he gently patted his way to the Impala. He realized that he did not have shoes on as little shards of metal and sharp rocks began to dig into the flesh of his feet. A slight breeze reminded him that he was only in boxers as he shivered. Dean was behind him with Bobby on his tail. They both quickly placed towels in the backseat of the Impala before Sam gently laid Crystal on top of them.

"Boy, where are your clothes?" Bobby asked Sam, making his face flush a deep crimson. Sam was happy that the sun had not quite peaked yet. Bobby got into the front with Dean as Sam got into the back with his twin. As they are heading down the road, Dean throws a bag at Sam.

"Don't stretch my clothes out too bad, Sasquatch." Sam rolled his eyes at the 'Sasquatch' comment as he pulled a black Tee over his head. Getting the pants on was more difficult seeing as Sam was in the backseat of a car and trying not to hurt his already injured sister. Dean's cell phone rang just as he was pulling into the hospital.

"Cas?" Dean questioned on the other end. Dean quickly told Cas where they were to which he appeared right as Dean parked. When Sam got out of the car, Cas looked at him.

"Why are you dressed like Dean?" He asked casually.

"Long story. Can you help her?" Sam wanted his sister to be alright. They just met, he couldn't lose her before getting to know her!

"I will do the best that I can." Castiel placed one of his hands on the blade and the other around where it was protruding from Crystal's side. A bright white light was apparent as he slowly pulled the blade from her side. Dean and Sam watched in amazement as Cas healed their sister while pulling the thing that injured her out.

"Why are they after her?" Bobby asked. Sam had forgotten that he had even come with them. Cas looked Bobby straight in the eye.

"She is supposed to be dead."

Castiel watched his friends with a curiosity. He saw that there confining vehicle had gone limp and that there was no way to fix it. He knew what was going to happen next, he had seen it several times. This was his favorite time to skip forward to. He smiled. He never traveled farther than this because he was afraid of what would come next. He had a bad feeling. When it finally was the present time, Castiel watched his human friends interact with a female that they would soon find out was their sister. She had been dead for a long time. Well, not dead… Comatose. The angels kept her in a secret vault in case they ever needed her to get to the brothers. Castiel did what he thought was right. He set her free. Freedom was still very knew to him and he enjoyed every minute of it. He knew that he would get in trouble and once the others found out, he would be the first one they would hunt after her. When she awoke, she was dazed and confused. Cas put her in a dungeon and made it look as if she were there for a while. He put fake memories in her mind so she would believe that this was truly what had been going on since she was 19 and captured. He subtly helped the deranged female get free and helped her onto her feet as best as he could without her finding out. He would leave little hints here and there and push her in the right direction. He should have guessed that Crowley's pets would be after her. If they could find her, the angels would have no trouble. Castiel decided that he would have the brother's find out about this long lost sister that they had so he asked another human to send a message to Sam on the weird device that has all kinds of information. He believed Sam called it a 'computer' but was not sure what it did exactly. Somehow he managed to get a photograph from being physically in his hands onto the strange thing that would make abnormal sounds. He had no idea how the man had managed to do that. It must be some sort of magic. Castiel decided he would trouble about it later. After sending the picture to Sam, he discreetly began to follow the Winchesters. They spotted him a few times when he was not what Dean called 'invisible girl'. Another reference in which he does not understand. Cas wondered if he would ever understand the extraordinary ways of the human creatures. When Dean had found the girl in the middle of the road, Cas decided that would be a good time to 'check in' with them and see if there was anything that they needed help with. Cas popped into the upstairs of the house in which Bobby Singer resided when an angel that went by the name of Sheiramoth showed up. She was somewhat of what humans call 'stuck-up' and felt as though she were the prized angel in heaven. She claimed that God speaks to her frequently, but that is a mistruth. He only talks to Joshua and there is not one angel who knows where Joshua has been for the past year and a half.

"Castiel. We know you let her go and led her to the Winchesters. You are wanted in Heaven for punishment." She spoke with a megalomaniac tone that condescended him. He was immediately displeased with her.

"Sheiramoth, this is none of your concern. I will go home when I am ready to." Cas spoke with dignity and truth. He would go home, but he was not yet ready. His friends needed him. Sheiramoth smirked at him and snapped her fingers. This gesture led to three other angels appearing beside him, all grabbing onto his body. He knew what would come next; a fight. He was right. They wanted him to go and he did not want to. Cas was thrown across the room creating quite a loud noise. He knew that he had to lead the others away so he jumped out the window. He knew that the others would try to catch him so he ran into the stack of cars that Bobby Singer kept. Sheiramoth was at his feet with an angel blade ready to sink into his back. Cas knew he could not outrun this angel so he popped into the middle of the road a few miles away. The others caught up with him just as he had finished carving into his own chest. When they showed up, he tried to press his hand to his chest but was restricted in doing so. He was stabbed with several angel blades which took a lot of his strength. When he was finally able to get a hand up, he pressed it to his chest sending him along with the others to other places of the earth. in his weakened state, Castiel was barely able to get to the front door of Bobby Singer's and collapsed from exhaustion on the porch. When he awoke to be in a bed in a dark room. He could sense the presence of other angels farther away from him. Just a few feet away lay the body of Sam Winchester. Upon further examination, Sam seemed to be asleep. Castiel made an artificial body in his place and appeared downstairs in time to see both Sheiramoth and what humans would call her 'partner', Raitaro. He was one of the strongest angels in their garrison. Fighting him along with others would be difficult in the state he was in, but he should have thought about all of this before. He knew that he had to save the lives of his friends and now the life of their sister. Upon fighting them, he noticed that Sam had awoken and was drawing the banishing sigil. Soon his friends will be safe. He felt the pain that the sigil brought when activated and screamed as he was sent to another part of the world. He ended up in Dubai, India in a pin with chickens. Castiel found a phone after a while of searching and called Dean Winchester to find out their exact location. When he arrived, he saw a peculiar sight; Sam Winchester wearing clothing that was too small for his form.

"Why are you dressed like Dean?" He asked casually.

"Long story. Can you help her?" Sam had a hopeful look in his eyes as Cas leaned into the Impala.

"I will do the best that I can." He had been weakened even more from the fight and was quickly losing energy. Castiel placed one of his hands on the blade and the other around where it was protruding from Crystal's side. A bright white light was apparent as he slowly pulled the blade from her side. He healed the girl quickly and easily, although it took a lot out of him. He knew this question was going to come soon, but he did not expect it to be at that moment.

"Why are they after her?" Bobby Singer had asked. Cas told what was the easiest thing to tell at that moment in time.

"She is supposed to be dead." It was not exactly a lie, it just was not the full truth.

"What?! Why?" Dean questioned, catching Cas' eye. Although he knew it was wrong, Cas could not help himself here.

"She was killed by a pack of werewolves a few years ago. Something brought her back but we are unsure of what it was. It could have been Crowley to get to you boys, but I honestly do not know." This would have to do right now. He had to go to heaven to see what awaits him.


	9. Chapter 9

Crystal awakens with a start. Her head feels like she had been hit by a train and her body feels like she has just recovered from being sick. Rolling over, she pulls the blankets over her head and lets out a startled gasp when she realizes she was not alone in the bed.

"Whoa, whoa! It's okay! I'm a friend, not a foe!" It was a female with long black hair. Her eyes were opened wide with innocence. This was when Crystal realizes that she has dark green eyes. Taking several deep breaths, Crystal began to calm down.

"My name is LJ… Sam called me last night and explained… well everything…." She sent a shy smile in Crystal's direction.

"Um.. well… this is awkward.." Crystal replied, looking away from LJ.

"I uh thought that after everything… well I know that having your brothers sleep in here would be a problem… plus I sort of needed to get away from my sister and her kid for a while… at least one night. Don't get me wrong, I love the kid. But I mean I just want my-" LJ stopped abruptly while covering her mouth. Crystal opened her mouth to speak but a knock interrupted her train of thought. Sam poked his head inside the dimly lit room.

"Everything going all right?" He asked. Crystal noticed that he had bags under his eyes. She knew he was worried about her.

"Yeah, everything is just fine." Crystal sent a dazzling smile in his direction.

"Yeah Sam. All is well. I'm just getting to know your twin." LJ climbed out of the bed and Crystal realized she was wearing extremely short plaid shorts. Her shirt was loose but it clung to every curve of her body. She never would be able to walk around like that in front of a guy.

"Wait, we're _twins_?" Crystal asked incredibly. LJ turned a bright crimson red.

"Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" She looked at Sam who had trouble keeping his eyes locked on the girl's own. Crystal smiled.

"Hmm, interesting. So uhh… are you two dating?" Crystal asked, realizing a second too late that they don't realize that that like one another. Both stammered and settled on shaking their heads.

"We are just good friends…." LJ trailed off. Crystal smiled and nodded. She looked toward her brother who avoided both pairs of eyes.

"I um… should go back to bed then…" He began to pull back when Crystal stopped him.

"I think I would feel safer with my big-you are still older right?" Sam nodded. "Well, I'd feel safer with you in here." She looked at LJ and held up her hands.

"No offence, I just don't know you as well." LJ smiled understandingly. Another knock on the door and another girl with layered black hair stuck her head into the room.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" She asked with a smile. Without asking, she walked right in holding the hands of a child just beginning to walk. Sam beamed at the child as the girl helped him to walk over to him. He picked up the kid and set him on his knee.

"Oh Crystal, this is my younger sister, Blair, and her son, Johnny." Crystal waved hello, suddenly feeling shy. She watched as Blair and LJ quietly left the room. Sam didn't notice because he was too busy playing with the little boy in his lap.

"So you like her." Sam looked up with a lost expression on his face reminding Crystal of a confused puppy. She rolled her eyes.

"You like LJ. LJ likes you. What's stopping you guys?" Sam snorted at Crystal and went back to playing with Johnny.

"Well, the fact that all of our friends end up dying for one. And she is a Hunter, I am a Hunter… Our lives will not exactly…." He made a motion with his hands. Crystal understood where he was coming from. Her relationships have not worked out too well….

"But if you're both Hunters…" LJ walked back into the room.

"Sam! He needs to be in bed!" Sam looked up at the girl with a tender grin. LJ bent over and picked up the child and put him on her waist. She whispered something that Crystal didn't hear before walking out of the room.

"Crystal… why did you leave? You never told-" Dean walked into the room without knocking.

"LJ told me you needed to see me?" Crystal could see why Sam liked her; she was a very intriguing person and was setting something up.

"Well I'm guessing she wants us to be able to talk to our sister without any interruptions." Sam suggested leaning forward on his knees. Dean took a seat at the edge of the bed and looked toward Crystal expectantly. With a sigh, Crystal started her story.

"_I had just turned 19 and I had not seen John-well dad I guess-in almost a year. I learned of a case having to do with vampires so I talked to Uncle Bobby about it. He was wrapped up in his fake FBI business and told me there was no way I could go alone. He and I got into an argument and I ran into, well this room. After I was sure that he was asleep, I snuck out. I know he said he would put others on this case, but I was sure that I could handle it myself. When I got close to the nest, I noticed a big black 2-door 1986 GMC Sierra Grande. I knew that truck like I knew my name-it was John's. I saw him checking his engine when a female approached him from behind. He turned and she hit him over the head knocking him out cold. I waited to see if his children would be there to save him, but I guess you guys had been somewhere else. I had some dead man's blood in arrows and shot them at the swarm of vamps coming after him. I got him in his truck after decapitating some of the vamps and floored the truck to get out of there. I noticed the hotel key in his cup holder so I went there. He awoke when I was mending his wounds and of course reprimanded me for my stupidity._" Dean snorted at this to which Crystal glared.

"Sorry, continue." Crystal playfully punched his arm before going on.

_"I already had adrenaline pumping through my blood and the fight with Uncle Bobby just came back to me… I yelled at him and told him that he would be dead if it wasn't for me and he told me to leave… so I did… I didn't go back to Uncle Bobby's and I didn't go back to him. I was going to prove to the world that I was a good Hunter and that I can take care of myself. Typical girl. Well, after about a year I came across this group of Hunters and they were looking for me. I changed my name to CC and well… yeah. I went on this one Hunt when I heard about the 'Apocalypse' and ended up captured by demons which is where I have been since. A few weeks before we met on the side of the road was when I guess a demon forgot to lock me up right and I got free. I found my way out and I just figured things out as I went along._" She shrugged as she finished up and looked both boys in the eyes. Suddenly, LJ came running into the room.

"We need to go!" She grabbed Crystal by the hand only to be thrown across the room.

"My my my. You Winchesters never learn." It was that angel that Cas had called Sheiramoth along with the other, Raitaro. Dean and Sam immediately jumped to their feet on to be pressed against the wall with an invisible force.

"You really think that you would still be alive if the demons had you? Oh no." The she angel walked up to Crystal so close that their noses were only a few inches away from touching. She snapped her fingers and LJ dropped to the floor coughing up blood.

"Well first off, no outsider friends, Sam!" With a twist of her wrist, Sheiramoth made LJ begin to convulse.

"NO!" Sam screamed. Dean was immediately reminded of Zachariah.

"You see young Winchester, you weren't supposed to be freed. But Castiel, the imbecile that he is, set you free on earth and filled your head with fake memories." Crystal's head was spinning. She was trying to comprehend everything when the male angel stepped forward and began to speak.

"Now, you can end their suffering if you just come back with us. We will erase their memories and they won't remember a thing."

"Raitaro." Castiel appeared in the room. He pointed at LJ and she immediately looked up and thanked him. She was still in pain, but it was tolerable.

"This is none of your concern, Castiel." Sheiramoth said in a powerful voice.

"You see, it is because these are my friends."

"Friends? These roaches?" Raitaro scoffed. Cas turned around and quickly stabbed him in the throat with an angel blade making Sheiramoth scream. The angels began to brawl as LJ grabbed Crystal and pulled her out the door with Sam and Dean on their tails. Bobby was already outside with Blair and Johnny in his car waiting for the rest to join him.

"I was just coming in to get you guys! What's going on!?" Bobby commanded. Dean pushed LJ into Bobby's car.

"Drive. We will be in touch, but drive and do not look back." Dean, Sam, and Crystal raced to the Impala as a bright light shone from inside the house. Pushing the accelerator to the ground, Dean burnt rubber trying to get away from the house before things could get worse.

"Where are we going!?" Screamed Crystal in the back seat. Sam looked back at his frightened little sister.

"Anywhere as long as you're safe."

**The end. I hope you like where I ended it. I love reviews. I promise there will be more of Crystal in my next story. Remember, Safe, Danger, Worry, and now Potential are all pretty much based off of one another ;) Who knows who we will meet next! Stay tuned!**


End file.
